


Mermista's Cup Probably Has Vodka in it

by mandaree1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Frosta eats frosted flakes the whole time, Set the day after the finale, Sleepy kids deal with worried mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: It was to that lovely sentiment that Queen Angella entered her war room to find it commandeered by a herd of sleepy teenagers, each clutching a cup of the strongest liquids they could stand.Adora snapped to attention, saluting her in a gesture so sincere no one had the heart to tell her that was technically not correct. Perfuma waved, taking a sip of her herbal water- which, for all intents and purposes, was basically just cold tea. Mermista lacked her usual braid or armor as she leaned on Sea Hawk to help keep her upright, grunting a greeting. Frosta had her typical scowl as she dug into a bowl of cereal. Bow was holding Glimmer's coffee while she moaned in agony at being woken so early, giving a half-hearted bow.





	Mermista's Cup Probably Has Vodka in it

"I hate all of you," Mermista groaned. "It's, like, torture to be awake this early. You're literally torturing me right now."

"It's sunrise," Adora said. "Past sunrise, actually."

"If it's before noon then it's _hell o'clock_ and I'm _this_ close to killing all of you."

Perfuma patted her shoulder sympathetically. "You should join me in my morning yoga! It'll help those bad vibes wash away."

"I'm especially close to killing you, Perfuma."

"That's fair."

It was to that lovely sentiment that Queen Angella entered her war room to find it commandeered by a herd of sleepy teenagers, each clutching a cup of the strongest liquids they could stand.

Adora snapped to attention, saluting her in a gesture so sincere no one had the heart to tell her that was technically not correct. Perfuma waved, taking a sip of her herbal water- which, for all intents and purposes, was basically just cold tea. Mermista lacked her usual braid or armor as she leaned on Sea Hawk to help keep her upright, grunting a greeting. Frosta had her typical scowl as she dug into a bowl of cereal. Bow was holding Glimmer's coffee while she moaned in agony at being woken so early, giving a half-hearted bow.

"All," Angella greeted, still processing. "You're up... early."

Glimmer, her forehead pressed to the table, shifted onto her cheek to look at her. "Yeah, well, _Perfuma_ thought it'd be great for our harmony if we watched the sunrise together."

"Ah," she said, as if that somehow explained how multiple morning-phobic people were up and moving. "Has everyone eaten?"

"No," Bow whined. " _Someone_ doesn't approve of eating before training."

Adora held up her hands. "That's just something I do. Nothing is stopping you from getting something to eat. Frosta did."

Frosta spooned another mouthful while he watched, almost entirely to spite him. "It's delicious."

" _I_ will stop him," Glimmer growled, grabbing Bow's wrist. "He's my cupholder. I've spilled every cup of coffee I've ever held. I can't function without him."

"You are absolutely _not_ training today," Angella interrupted, setting a firm hand on each of Glimmer's shoulders.

"Mom-"

"I would say as much to anyone, Commander Glimmer, regardless of relation. We all need to rest before we can move on from the events of yesterday." She paused long enough to nod to the other Alliance members. "Not that I have any control over your whims and lives, of course."

"You're kind of my ride home, since my boat got set on fire," Mermista groused. "So, yeah."

"Worth it," Sea Hawk stage-whispered to Glimmer, who laughed.

Adora was scowling. "But, ma'am, surely we need to keep on our toes? The Horde is sure to use the loss of the Whispering Woods to their advantage."

Queen Angella tilted her head to the side. "And how, exactly, do you plan to do that if you don't let your back heal?"

Adora's mouth closed with a snap. She took a chastened drink of water, refusing to meet her eye.

"Has anyone seen Swifty?" Bow asked. "I haven't heard from him in, like, an hour. We should probably check the other horses- just in case."

"He _did_ offer me the honor of joining the horse revolution, provided I burn the stables to prove my loyalty. Mermista... did not approve."

"Sea Hawk, if you start a fire that plunges Bright Moon and Sea Gate into _another_ cold war, I am never kissing you again."

Sea Hawk pouted.

Vaguely unnerved, the Queen squeezed Glimmer's shoulders before pulling away. "I will... look into that. But first I'll ask the staff to make you all breakfast. It's the least Bright Moon can do after you came to our aide."

Perfuma's smile got bigger after the Queen left, her eyes fluttering shut. "Her Majesty is so nice to get us food."

"Ya'll wig her out," Glimmer corrected with a shrug. "But this is the most friends I've had ever, so she's dealing."

Frosta set her bowl down with a solid thunk, wiping her milk mustache on her sleeve. "I told you to eat cereal with me, but no. Now you're hungry _and_ grouchy. I win."

"Win what?"

"Yes."

"Touche."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not properly settled into a fandom until I write the characters being domestic lol.
> 
> Idk what Sea Hawk and Bow got to drink, but I do know they're both sugary enough to kill a busload of children.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
